El Sirenito
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Aún contra los deseos de su padre, un joven tritón escapa a la superficie junto a sus hermanos ansioso de conocer lo que hay allí afuera. Esto traerá trágicas consecuencias, que sin embargo quizás puedan llevarle hasta el anhelado "Y Vivieron Felices por Siempre". UA Yaoi. Capítulo 6 Up!
1. Capítulo 1

**El Sirenito**

**Autora:**Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Universo Alterno

**Parejas:** Joey/Seto, Yugi/Atemu, Ryou/Bakura, Otras

**Advertencias:**Basado en _La Sirenita_, tanto el cuento de Andersen como la versión Disney. Tendrá lemmon mucho más adelante.

**Resumen:** Aún contra los deseos de su padre, un joven tritón escapa a la superficie junto a sus hermanos ansioso de conocer lo que hay allí afuera. Esto traerá trágicas consecuencias, que sin embargo quizás puedan llevarle hasta el anhelado "Y Vivieron Felices por Siempre". UA Yaoi

**Nota:** Este es un viejo fic mío re adaptado. Lo he escrito de nuevo utilizando la misma base sin embargo la historia se mantiene. Es uno de mis fics más amados, así que espero que les guste. Publicaré una vez a la semana, sin embargo si hay mucha demanda (reviews, muahaha) quizás suba dos capítulos. Advierto que es algo largo, aunque tampoco demasiado. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**El Sirenito  
****Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Capítulo 1**

El viento veraniego creaba suaves oleajes en el mar que bañaban las costas. El cielo de un celeste prístino apenas si era interrumpido por algunas pequeñas y esponjosas nubes blancas de buen tiempo, fomentando aún más la imagen de tranquilidad del lugar.

Sintiendo la arena tibia en sus pies descalzos, un joven caminaba por la orilla de la playa con la azul y melancólica mirada perdida en medio de esa imagen. La mañana recién comenzaba, pero por alguna razón él se sentía tan agotado como si ya fuese bien entrada la noche.

Vestía un elegante traje azul y plata que indicaba sin lugar a dudas su condición de noble, mientras sus esbeltas piernas eran cubiertas por un ajustado pantalón blanco de montar. Su cabello, castaño y brillante, se encontraba peinado firmemente hacia atrás de su cabeza, sin permitir ni un solo cabello suelto que enmarcase su pálida piel. Sus pasos cortos y sin objetivo le llevaban a través de aquella playa privada, perdido en sus pensamientos y totalmente ajeno a aquel par de ojos color miel que le espiaban desde unas rocas.

Entre ellas una cabeza de cabellera rubia apenas podía observarse. Se ocultaba mientras espiaba, afirmándose firmemente con sus largos dedos de la piedra enverdecida por el musgo. Su mirada melada no perdía de vista la figura masculina y alta del noble, con una expresión llena de ansias y deseos que se reflejaban en sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas encendidas.

Las olas chocaban contra su cuerpo, pero eso no parecía importarle mientras no perdía ni un solo movimiento del hombre de cabellos castaños, quien en total desconocimiento del escrutinio, no hacía más que seguir su camino. Sin embargo, en medio de la nada y haciendo que el rubio espía chapotease por la sorpresa, un grito se escuchó en medio de la playa, obligándole a sumergirse prácticamente del todo.

Apenas dejando los ojos en el exterior, el rubio pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse al ver la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba las facciones de aquel a quien seguía. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de deseo, pero se tomó un momento para mirar al otro joven que, corriendo, se acercaba al lugar.

— ¡Niisan! —volvió a gritar el muchacho de largos cabellos negros mientras detenía su carrera, tomando una bocanada de aire, ligeramente ahogado.

—Tómate un momento, Mokuba. No puedo creer que hayas perdido la respiración tan solo por esa carrera—.

A pesar de su tono de voz había sido ligeramente burlesco, la mano del mayor se enredó en los negros cabellos de su hermano menor revolviéndolos cariñosamente. Metros más atrás, aquel que les observaba pasaba su propia mano por sus largos cabellos rubios como el sol, suspirando con añoranza, deseando ser él quien recibiese aquel toque.

Cuando el menor pudo erguirse con una mueca de queja ante la burla de su hermano, por fin dejó a la vista sus brillantes ojos plateados, del mismo tono que sus ropajes. Parecía hacer un puchero que quedaba muy adorable en él, a pesar de verse algo mayor para eso.

—Al menos podrías agradecerme que vengo a decirte que la merienda ya está lista, Seto— se quejó cruzando sus brazos en su pecho —Noah nos espera. Ah, y Gozaburo-sama estaba buscándote— agregó poniendo una expresión más seria con los ojos ligeramente preocupados.

El rubio no podía ver la expresión de su añorado, sin embargo pudo percibir como su espalda se había puesto ligeramente más erguida apenas escuchó ese nombre, al igual que sus puños, los que mantenía tras la espalda, se crispaban. Ese _Gozaburo-sama_ no era del agrado de _su _Seto, se dijo así mismo, intentando recordarlo por si era importante.

—Vamos, más tarde hablaré con él— indicó el de cabellos castaños mientras volvía a acariciar los largos cabellos de su hermano, apretando su hombro y caminando juntos hacia la mansión que apenas se perfilaba desde la costa.

— ¡De acuerdo! Hay pastel de arándanos, sé que es tu favorito, así que le pedí a Noah que no se lo comiera todo, tú sabes que…—

Y pronto la distancia le impidió seguir escuchando esa conversación tan familiar entre ambos hermanos. No importó que se irguiese y casi subiese encima de esas rocas, ya no pudo ver nada de los hombres.

Con un suspiro lleno de amargura, el rubio lanzó un beso rumbo a la dirección donde ambos se hubiesen ido, para luego simplemente sumergirse en el mar, salpicando un poco de agua a causa de su larga cola dorada.

* * *

— ¡Pero Padre! Yo… yo quiero ver el exterior ¡Lo merezco! No es justo que todos puedan hacerlo y solo yo no ¡No es justo! —

Un sollozo lleno de amargura se extendió por todo el salón del trono, mientras los sirvientes y nobles observaban a distintos lugares para no observar la escena, aunque nada podía evitar que lo escuchasen.

Las paredes del palacio estaban hechas de nácar y corales, arena fundida en cristales, y perlas traídas de todos los confines del mar. Gruesas y duras algas, desconocidas para las criaturas terrestres, provenientes de lo más profundo de los abismos, formaban los pilares del gigantesco palacio del Rey del Mar, el gran Tritón, monarca de las Sirenas y Tritones de todos los mares.

Frente a él, flotando mientras pequeñas gotas de nácar líquido abandonaban sus ojos formando pequeñas perlas que caían hasta el fondo marino, se encontraba Ryou, el príncipe heredero, seleccionado por los Mares para ser el próximo gobernante. Llorando por un derecho que le había sido negado desde el momento de su selección, llorando porque jamás podría sentir la tibieza del sol.

El rey Tritón solo podía mirarle con tristeza, sentado en su trono, observando con amor el largo cabello blanco de su hijo, junto con esa cola plateada idéntica a la suya, símbolo de la Corona de los Siete Mares. Su piel resplandecía, y las lágrimas de nácar no eran más que símbolos de la pureza de su estirpe, del camino que su destino tenía marcado para él.

—Ryou, trata de comprender— murmuró el Rey llamándole con la mano para que se acercase, sin conseguir resultados —Eres el heredero, no puedo permitir que salgas. ¿Qué pasaría si te sucede algo? No quiero ni imaginarlo. Hijo, por favor, debes entenderlo—.

Las grandes manos del rey acariciaron las mejillas del menor de sus hijos, obligándole a ver a sus ojos. Los ojos melados del príncipe brillaban por el nácar no derramado, mientras su cola se movía con tristeza. Tritón podía sentir como su corazón se apretaba ante la expresión desolada de uno de sus amores, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Acariciando sus cabellos blancos, solo pudo negar un poco, finalmente liberándole y volviendo a sentarse bien en su trono. Ryou inclinó la cabeza, sabiendo que no había nada más que decir, que su padre no cambiaría de opinión, y que la reunión había terminado.

Girándose con violencia, mientras más perlas iban cayendo con lentitud hacia la arena del fondo del mar, el joven príncipe abandonó el salón del palacio nadando rápidamente, sintiéndose traicionado y herido, sin mirar a nadie de la corte, quienes ya habían vuelto sus rostros hacia el Rey.

Tras algunos pilares, y no sin antes darle una mirada de molestia al rey, dos jóvenes tritones abandonaron igual de rápido el salón tras el camino del príncipe menor. Le conocían como la palma de sus manos, por lo que no se demoraron en encontrarle en el jardín de Tubastreas (1), recostado sobre la densa capa de corales naranjas, llorando sin descanso.

Ambos se miraron con tristeza, antes de flotar hacia el joven peliblanco, recostándose a su lado y abrazándole con cariño. Ryou solo tuvo que tomar una bocanada de agua para saber a quienes tenía a su lado, dejándose abrazar por sus amados hermanos mientras las perlas seguían cayendo entre las Tubastreas.

A su derecha se había recostado su hermano Yugi, de hermosos cabellos tricolores, negros, rojos y dorados, grandes ojos violeta, y una suave cola de pez negra con destellos morados. A su izquierda estaba su hermano Marik, de cabellos rubios ceniza y cuya piel era morena en comparación a la de los demás, pero que sin embargo tenía los mismos ojos violeta de Yugi, y la cola dorada como otro de sus hermanos. Él era el único que era completamente diferente a los demás, con su cabello blanco, su cola plateada y sus estúpidas lágrimas de nácar. Por culpa de eso… jamás conocería el exterior.

Un nuevo sollozo se apoderó de su pecho, y solo fue más estrechado entre los brazos de sus hermanos mientras sentía las suaves caricias de las Tubastreas bajo él, sintiéndose poco a poco agotado de tanto llorar. Pero estaba tan triste y enojado. Quería poder enojarse con alguien, pero no podía. No era su naturaleza.

—Lamento que papá te haya dicho que no de nuevo— murmuró Yugi en su oído, mientras sus suaves labios le besaban la sien envolviéndole aún más —Lo siento de verdad—.

Los morenos dedos de Marik se enredaron en los mechones blancos, mientras su cola dorada se enredaba con la plateada consoladoramente. Él no era bueno con las palabras de cariño, para eso estaba su hermano tricolor. Él solo podía dar soporte físico, pero no por eso le quería menos, y Ryou lo sabía perfectamente.

—Sé que… me advirtieron, pero yo…—

— ¡Hey, ya volví! —.

Una voz alegre interrumpió al pequeño príncipe quien dobló ligeramente el cuello para mirar hacia arriba, al igual que hicieron sus hermanos. Nadando hacia ellos a toda velocidad se encontraba el hermano mayor de los tres, Joey, el tritón rubio más guapo de toda la Atlántica, o al menos eso decían las sirenas.

Sonreía con la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo, y eso era suficiente para calentar los corazones de todos aquellos que le veían, incluyendo al pequeño príncipe heredero. Eso y la cantidad de payasadas que hacía para hacer reír a sus hermanos menores, como frenar apenas y quedar con la cola hacia arriba y la cola hacia el fondo del mar. Su cola dorada se movió en dirección contraria para voltear con elegancia frente a sus hermanos que seguían recostados destornillándose de la risa, moviendo la cabeza para que su larguísimo cabello rubio no cubriese sus ojos color miel los que destellaban tal como lo hacían cada vez que él se escapaba a la superficie.

Limpiándose una gota de nácar del ojo derecho Ryou se elevó para acercarse a él aun riendo y abrazarse a su pecho. Era increíble como el solo verle podía hacer que hasta el problema más grande se volviese del tamaño de un krill (2). Además estaba equivocado, no era completamente distinto a sus hermanos. Sus ojos eran iguales a los del rubio.

— Hey, parece que me extrañaron—.

Con una risita Ryou dio un suave movimiento para elevarse un poco y besar su mejilla. Le alegraba no haberle comentado al rubio de su idea de volver a apelar a la decisión de su padre, porque sino él hubiese insistido en quedarse a acompañarle y no podría haber ido a la superficie. Y Ryou se moría de envidia, sin embargo la alegría sincera que embargaba a su hermano mayor luego de cada escapada era algo que desearía jamás perdiese. Por eso él quería también poder ir, saber que era lo que hacía tan feliz a Joey. Y quizás conseguir un poquito de esa alegría para él.

Sonriendo por el beso, la mirada melada el mayor fue hacia sus hermanos que ahora estaban sentados sobre los corales, ladeando un poquito la cabeza al ver sus sonrisas tristes.

— ¿Y que pasa con ustedes y esas caras de funeral? ¿Yugi, Marik? —.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dieron al peliblanco, ni como este les hizo una señal de negación con la cabeza. Solo hizo falta eso para que interpretase que es lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Hablaste con Padre y volvió a negártelo? —.

Joey preguntó con lentitud y con el rostro completamente serio mientras sujetaba los hombros de su hermano menor con cuidado, buscando en sus ojos la respuesta. Ryou dudó un momento pero finalmente no pudo resistir el escrutinio y bajó la mirada, asintiendo. Con un chasquido de molestia Joey liberó al menos mientras se alejaba un poco dándoles la espalda a sus hermanos. Maldición, eso era tan injusto.

—Un día de estos me voy a aburrir y voy a llevarte a conocer el exterior aún en contra de los deseos de Padre— prometió el rubio apretando los puños —Es tan… intransigente— solo morderse la lengua pudo controlar que soltase una corriente de improperios contra su señor padre, tragando duro antes de voltearse a ver los otros tres.

Los ojivioleta se habían levantado ya y solo suspiraban con tristeza mirando como el peliblanco perdía su mirada arriba donde los rayos de luz apenas alcanzaban, con una expresión mitad esperanza mitad lamentación. Joey solo pudo apretar de nuevo los puños, sufriendo en su necesidad de quitar esa horrible expresión del rostro de su amado hermano.

La voz del pequeño príncipe rompió el silencio del jardín, espantando a unos tímidos peces que habían comenzado a pasear por el lugar. Los otros tres príncipes solo pudieron ver los movimientos suaves del menor, mientras nadaba por allí.

—Quiero ver el sol, sentir el viento en mi cara y que mi piel se seque por una vez— murmuraba sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba —Quiero ver las aves volar, observar un amanecer y sentir la frescura de la noche. Quiero ver un árbol, escuchar ladrar a un perro y relinchar a un caballo. Quiero ver a aquellos hermosos seres de los que tanto me hablan, oír sus voces y ver… ver como caminan con sus piernas. Quiero poder ver todo eso y más. De verdad lo quiero— susurró mientras se quedaba quieto con los brazos hacia arriba para luego dejarse caer suavemente cerrando los ojos, mientras el dolor de lo imposible apretaba su pecho y cortaba su respiración.

Unos brazos fuertes le sujetaron mientras iba cayendo, abrazándole lleno de amor mientras Ryou ocultaba su rostro en el cuello ajeno, dejando las perlas rodar por esa piel tibia. El cabello rubio de su hermano mayor se enredó con el suyo mientras este se inclinaba y le besaba el oído, susurrándole como un secreto un suave "_Vamos_".

La respiración del pequeño príncipe se aceleró, pero este solo lloró más, aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno.

—Lo siento… no quiero llorar, sé que debo aceptar mi destino, es solo…—

—No, no ese "_vamos_", tonto. Es un "_vamos_" de ir. Vamos. Déjame llevarte a ver todo eso, déjame llevarte a conocer todo lo que deseas—.

Con un movimiento violento el peliblanco alejó su cuerpo del de su hermano mayor, mirándole con los grandes ojos marrones completamente sorprendidos. Debía haber escuchado mal.

— ¿Estás…? —

Sin embargo no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque la fuerte mano de su hermano mayor había tomado la pequeña suya, jalándole hacia afuera del jardín, alejándose del palacio a toda velocidad. Era imposible. ¿De verdad su hermano iba a llevarle?

— ¡Joey! —.

El rubio solo se giró para sonreírle un poco con los ojos brillando, esos ojos idénticos a los suyos, y solo eso bastó para que se dejase llevar, sorprendido pero más feliz que nunca.

Yugi y Marik solo pudieron mirarse sorprendidos, para luego poner una mueca adolorida antes de seguirles. Iban a meterse en problemas, sin embargo ni se les pasaría por la mente dejarles solos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_(1)Tubastreas: es un tipo de coral en forma de taza con pequeñas extremidades que le dan la apariencia de una flor, los que crecen en los arrecifes en pequeños grupos. Para saber como son poner en Google Images y les saldrán. Son bellos._

_(2)Krill: pequeños crustáceos, de entr centímetros, el cual es principal alimento de muchas especies marinas._

_Ojalá les haya gustado, ya se presentaron nuestros tritones y si todo marcha bien pronto habrá un nuevo capítulo. Me haría infinitamente feliz saber sus opiniones, malas o buenas. Aunque lo seguiré subiendo de igual manera. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**El Sirenito  
****Serie: **Yu Gi Oh! (Universo Alterno)  
**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Nota:** Los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo como forma de entretención para mí y para las personas que leerán esto. La historia está completamente inspirada tanto en el cuento de Hans Cristien Andersen "La Sirenita" como en la adaptación cinematográfica de Disney. Esta es la re adaptación de un fic antiguo escrito por mi misma, por lo que, a pesar de estar un poco mejor redactado, es lo más ñoño y predecible del mundo. Ojalá les guste de todas formas. Sin más preámbulo, el capítulo.

* * *

**El Sirenito  
****Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Capítulo 2**

Luego de la ligera merienda con su hermano menor, el joven de cabellos castaños se dirigió rumbo a la habitación que servía de despacho para su padrastro. Sus botas resonaban por el marfil del suelo creando un desalentador eco en toda la mansión, mientras una ilusión de claustrofobia comenzaba a imponerse en su pecho teniendo que borrar la sonrisa que siempre le dejaba su hermano Mokuba.

Acercarse a esa habitación siempre eran malas noticias para él. Quizás debía agradecerle el que le hubiese adoptado a él y a su hermano, sin embargo ese hombre, Gozaburo Kaiba, había sido cualquier cosa menos un padre para él.

Lo poco de sonrisa que había quedado en su expresión fue borrada del todo cuando se encontró ante la excesivamente elegante puerta, colocando la mirada más fría y dura que pudo poner, tal y como le gustaba a ese hombre que le esperaba. Su mano tocó firmemente la madera mientras esperaba la invitación a pasar, proveniente de la horrible voz de su padrastro.

Cuando por fin entró, Seto paseó su mirada zafiro por toda la estancia, repasando cada uno de los detalles, las cortinas ligeramente corridas oscureciendo la habitación, la botella de Whiskey a medias, y los papeles y plumas usadas del escritorio. Sus pasos le dejaron justamente frente a aquel escritorio, tras el cual se encontraba el hombre de ojos grises y cabellos negros encanecidos quien observaba una carta sin leerla, más que nada como una excusa para no mirarle, supuso el joven.

— ¿Me necesitaba? —.

Su voz era fría y dura, sin rastro de la personalidad suave y cariñosa que solo se permitía con su hermano menor. Este Seto era una estatua de sal y cal, formada a costa de duro entrenamiento y aún más duros castigos de parte de Gozaburo Kaiba, en búsqueda del perfecto heredero.

El hombre solo le indicó que se sentase, sin observarle hasta que el menor le obedeció sin resistencia alguna.

—Creo que sabes para que te llamé. Lo hemos conversado y…—

—No—.

Un silencio gélido invadió el despacho mientras la mirada gris y la azul se clavaban la una en la otra. Era prácticamente imposible decir cual destilaba más odio.

—Lo harás. Es tu prometida y te casarás en la fecha acordada—.

—No lo haré. Tú acordaste eso, yo jamás lo acepté. ¿Mi prometida? Al diablo con eso, ve tú como arreglártelas—.

Con la furia en las venas Seto se puso de pie girándose sin darle una mirada más a ese hombre, caminando en rápidas zancadas hacia la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo de golpe mientras su mano tomaba el pomo de plata a causa de las palabras de su padrastro.

—Si no te casas tú, será Mokuba—.

Con una rapidez inhumana el más joven volvió al escritorio golpeando con las palmas la madera, mirando con odio a Gozaburo.

— ¡NO TE ATREVERÁS! ¡Solo tiene 14 años! —.

La sonrisa calmada del hombre contrastaba con su mirada furiosa. Seto le conocía, le conocía bien, y supo que le había atrapado. Sus ojos se cerraron con rabia mientras golpeaba de nuevo la mesa, esta vez con los puños, impulsándose hacia atrás negando con la cabeza.

No había solución, tendría que obedecer.

Girándose nuevamente caminó hacia la puerta, mucho más lento que antes, con el peso de saberse acorralado. El recordatorio del baile del Rey en el Palacio Real de la semana siguiente solo pudo ponerle de peor humor, azotando con rabia la pesada puerta del despacho ajeno.

—Muérete— murmuró mirando de reojo la puerta, mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación, comenzando a pensar en como explicarle a su hermano que pronto iba a tener que casarse.

* * *

La mirada castaña del príncipe Ryou estaba completamente maravillada mientras sus tres hermanos le observaban formando un pequeño triángulo de protección a su alrededor. Los labios del peliblanco se movían levemente como intentando formar palabras pero sin saber como describir lo que sentía.

Una corriente de aire revolvió su húmedo cabello y él solo pudo soltar un sollozo de felicidad, sin poder creerlo aún. Era tan… tan…

—… hermoso— murmuró mirando alrededor, mientras sus hermanos le observaban con cariño.

Ryou se encontraba sentado sobre una roca cubierta de musgo y pequeños crustáceos que se ocultaban en sus madrigueras, el sol de la tarde acariciaba su pálida piel mientras sus largos cabellos eran agitados por el viento.

Las gaviotas, amables y graciosas, volaban a su alrededor, como fascinadas por algo en él, haciendo que el joven príncipe sonriera ampliamente moviendo con suavidad su cola de pez que enviaba destellos plateados ante cada movimiento.

Era aún mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado nunca.

Apoyados en la roca, con medio cuerpo dentro del mar, los tres hermanos le observaban con atención, sintiendo sus corazones felices ante la alegría ajena. Los tres habían visitado la superficie más de una vez (Joey lo hacía cada dos días, mínimo), sin embargo estaban seguros de que ninguno habían tenido jamás la expresión llena de éxtasis como la de Ryou, quien había pensado toda su vida que jamás podría experimentar aquello.

Yugi, un poco más cuidadoso, observaba hacia la orilla, preocupado de que alguien pudiese verles, aunque Joey le había jurado que esa era una playa abandonada. Esperaba que su hermano mayor estuviese en lo cierto, ya que era suficientemente peligroso por si mismo el haber dejado a Ryou salir a la superficie, como para que además les descubriesen.

En medio de su felicidad, Ryou se recostó por completo en la roca con los ojos cerrados dejando que su cuerpo se bañase en los deliciosos rayos de sol, sintiendo el contraste con la frialdad de las gotas que las olas le salpicaban. Se sentía tan bien que el solo pensar que debía volver al fondo marino hacía que se entristeciese.

—Me quedaría recostado aquí para siempre— susurró moviendo su cola suavemente, sin embargo algo le jaló haciéndole resbalar en el musgo hasta caer en el agua con un fuerte chapoteo— ¡Joey! —.

Los tres príncipes rieron del puchero de su hermano menor, mientras Joey, ignorando los reclamos, solo cogió su mano jalándole con la mirada brillante.

—Aún tienes mucho que ver—.

Mientras hacían una carrera tratando de alcanzar a Marik, quien era el más rápido de los cuatro, los tritones fueron acercándose a la costa entre risas y chapoteos cuando de pronto unas voces interrumpieron el silencio de la playa.

Con las expresiones asustadas todos se apresuraron a ocultarse entre las rocas, aunque Ryou solo quería poder ver a aquellas personas tan extrañas de las que sus hermanos siempre hablaban, aquellos que no poseían cola sino dos piernas.

Cuidando de que ninguno de sus hermanos lo notase, comenzó a nadar entre las rocas, acercándose más y más a la orilla, sin embargo no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos, porque Joey se apretó contra él con los ojos entrecerrados en advertencia. Ryou solo pudo mirarle con disculpa, dejándose apretar contra la roca, aunque de allí seguía teniendo una perfecta vista de esos dos muchachos que de pronto aparecieron en la playa.

Ambos vestían con elegancia, conversando tranquilamente mientras paseaban, moviendo las manos para complementar sus charlas. Una carcajada abandonó la garganta de uno y Ryou sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con violencia. Joey a su lado solo le dio una ojeada antes de sonreír.

—Esos son dos hombres. ¿No son hermosos? —preguntó en su oído, mientras su hermano solo pudo asentir.

¡Por que lo eran! Ambos eran altos y esbeltos, con unos ojos como rubís que resplandecían mientras reían. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello liso hasta los hombros, peinado elegantemente suelto, de tres colores, violeta, negro y rubio; mientras que el otro tenía el cabello tan blanco como el Ryou, tomado en una coleta corta. Y es en él donde la mirada del joven príncipe no podía alejarse. No podía dejar de ver esos ojos ni esa figura vestida elegantemente de negro. Era tan atractivo que sintió su garganta seca por un momento.

—Muy hermoso— murmuró finalmente Ryou, ante la mirada satisfecha de Joey.

Un poco más allá de ellos, Yugi bebía fascinado ante la imagen del elegante hombre de cabellos tricolores sin poder creer que por fin le veía de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su corazón acelerado mientras sentía deseos de llorar. Era él sin lugar a dudas. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verle, pero allí estaba. Tan guapo y tan elegante como siempre. ¿Le recordaría? Probablemente no, pero ni siquiera ese pensamiento fue suficiente para opacar su felicidad.

Marik mientras tanto solo estaba cruzado de brazos levemente aburrido. Él no comprendía que de entretenido les encontraban a esos tontos humanos que caminaban en dos piernas. Eran aburridos, era cierto que algunos eran guapos, pero, nunca podrían acompañarlos a ver las bondades del océano, como tampoco ellos podrían acompañarlos a ellos a ver las bondades de la tierra. ¿Para qué torturarse viendo algo que jamás tendrían? Jamás entendería a sus hermanos.

Suspirando nadó un poco hacia Joey, tocando su hombro.

—Debemos volver. No podemos permitir que noten nuestra ausencia—.

El rubio sabía que su hermano tenía razón, sin embargo ni Ryou ni Yugi parecían tener la menor intención de alejarse de allí. No les quedó más que jalar a sus hermanos a la fuerza, pero solo el argumento de Marik terminó de convencerles.

—Si no nos vamos ahora quizás ya no podamos volver—.

Finalmente ambos menores suspiraron con tristeza, dando una última ojeada hacia la orilla, antes de sumergirse los tres de regreso a casa chapoteando un poco con las colas. Ese sonido fue suficiente para llamar la atención de uno de los muchachos, que se detuvo mirando hacia el mar.

— ¿Oíste eso, Bakura? —.

El tricolor observaba con el ceño fruncido hacia las rocas, tratando de ver que era lo que había escuchado. Parecía como un cuerpo que hubiese caído al agua. El peliblanco arrugó ligeramente la frente, confundido, mirando hacia la plata que lucía tranquila y clara.

— ¿Qué cosa, Atemu? —.

Luego de unos segundos más, finalmente el otro se convenció de que solamente debía haber sido su imaginación, negando con la cabeza, por lo que el peliblanco asintió y continuó lo que hablaba, gesticulando con las manos.

—Pues eso. Ahora tengo que escoger una maldita esposa y tengo un maldito límite de tiempo. Cada vez que lo pienso me dan ganas de tomar a mi maldito caballo que irme de este maldito lugar, maldita sea—.

—Deja de maldecir tanto. No sé porque te quejas, sabes que es tu obligación como príncipe. Deberías agradecer que te dan a escoger— medio bufó pateando una concha —recuerda que a Kaiba le están obligando, y eso que solo es un Duque—.

Los labios fruncidos de Bakura decían muchísimo, pero Atemu prefirió aguardar que hablase antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Después de todo, a él tampoco le caía del todo bien el ojiazul, a pesar de que su hermano menor era un encanto. Kaiba era demasiado parecido a su padrastro.

—Kaiba no es ningún santo de mi devoción, sin embargo el Duque Gozaburo es un…—

—Bakura—.

— ¡Pues lo es! No debería obligarle, ¿en qué siglo estamos? Los matrimonios acordados están completamente pasados de moda, maldición—.

—Kaiba será lo que es, pero es nuestro primo, y no se merece eso— aceptó Atemu mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz como cansado del tema. No era la primera vez que llegaban a él.

El peliblanco lucía ligeramente serio, como pensativo, hasta que finalmente tronó los dedos.

—Ya sé que haré. Le diré a mi madre. Seguro que ella puede convencer a Gozaburo, ya sabes como es. Al menos conseguir que le permita a Kaiba escoger, aunque sea en el mismo periodo de tiempo. Es una buena idea ¿o no?—.

Atemu lucía ligeramente sorprendido, pero se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía algo divertido al mismo tiempo que retomaban el camino hacia el palacio de Bakura. Allí había gato encerrado.

— ¿Y por qué el acto de caridad? —.

— ¿Por qué no? Casarse con esa cotorra no se lo deseo ni siquiera a él.

Ambos primos se rieron mientras Atemu negaba con la cabeza.

—Que cruel eres con ella, pobrecilla—.

Sin embargo no le desmintió.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer y especialmente gracias a 3liiza luniita quien se dio un momento para comentarme! Recuerden que cada uno de sus reviews alegra mi día como no se imaginan. Espero que les guste como va avanzando la historia y les prometo más acción pronto. ¡Besos!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**El Sirenito  
****Serie: **Yu Gi Oh! (Universo Alterno)  
**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Nota:** Los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo como forma de entretención para mí y para las personas que leerán esto. La historia está completamente inspirada tanto en el cuento de Hans Christian Andersen "La Sirenita" como en la adaptación cinematográfica de Disney. Esta es la re adaptación de un fic antiguo escrito por mi misma, por lo que, a pesar de estar un poco mejor redactado, es lo más ñoño y predecible del mundo. Ojalá les guste de todas formas. Sin más preámbulo, el capítulo.

**El Sirenito  
****Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde que Ryou había conocido la superficie y ya no podía esperar más por ir de nuevo. Estaba contando las horas y los minutos que le separaban de los rayos del sol, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía ver todo aquello que ya había descubierto, y todo aquello que moría por descubrir.

Tanta era la emoción y el deseo del pequeño príncipe que sus tres hermanos habían prometido no ir por su cuenta, ya que él no podía acompañarles; y era por ello que los ojos del rubio príncipe mayor se veían ligeramente deslucidos, añorando algo que no les había revelado nunca a sus hermanos menores.

Recostado en su cuarto en el palacio real, Joey observaba el techo de nácar con ansias, apretando sus puños para apagar sus deseos de nadar en dirección a la superficie. Pero estaba costando. Mucho.

Yugi se entretenía tejiendo una capa con seda marina mientras que Marik comía algunas frutas, leyendo un libro de hojas de algas. Ryou miraba con deseo por la pequeña ventana circular del cuarto, buscando con la mirada a ver si por casualidad podía ver el celeste del cielo, aunque sin resultados positivos.

Joey, acostado, tenía la cabeza colgando por uno de los costados de la cama, sin preocuparse de que la sangre se le subiese a la cabeza. Lo que fuese para no tener que seguir pensando en salir, salir y salir. Suspiraba a veces, y eso era demasiado para los nervios de Marik.

— ¿Puedes dejar eso? —.

El de cabellos cenizos miraba ceñudo a su hermano, quien solo dejó escapar un sonido de disconformidad.

—Si tanto te molesta, sal de mi habitación—.

—Es cierto, andas extraño ¿qué pasa, niisan? —.

La pregunta de Yugi, quien había abandonado la costura, más la mirada curiosa de Ryou fue suficiente para Joey, quien dio un aletazo para elevarse.

— ¡Basta de mirarme! — exclamó sorprendiendo a sus hermanos mientras ocultaba su rostro tras una almohada de suave esponja.

Los tres hermanos se miraron con sorpresa, sin comprender que ocurría allí. Marik frunció el ceño un poco y una luz pareció encenderse en su cerebro por lo nadó suavemente hacia su hermano mayor sujetando la almohada, dudando si preguntar, pero finalmente dándose las fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Joey ¿acaso tú…? —.

Pero la pregunta nunca fue respondida, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que los tres tritones acabasen con el corazón en la garganta volteándose con violencia hacia la sirena que la había abierto.

Allí en el quicio de la puerta se encontraba una preciosa sirena de largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos castaños idénticos a los de Joey y Ryo. Un sujetador hecho de conchas y algas cubría sus senos, mientras una verde y larga cola de pez se agitaba bajo ella. Sonreía con dulzura, aunque parecía algo extrañada por las expresiones de los tritones.

—Ups ¿interrumpí algo? Lo siento, pero padre nos llama a todos—.

— ¡Serenity! —.

El rubio tritón dejó de lado la almohada y nadó con rapidez hacia su hermana favorita, estrechándola entre sus brazos cariñosamente. Los hijos del Rey Tritón eran catorce, diez hijas y cuatro varones. Todos se querían mucho, pero las diferencias de edad habían hecho que algunos se llevasen mejor que otros.

— ¡Hola Joey! — la pelirroja abrazó de vuelta a su hermano mientras le sonreía con cariño a sus otros hermanos. Joey siempre había sido su protector, por lo que a veces más que un hermano había acabado siendo su padre. Serenity le adoraba con toda su alma, y el cariño era mutuo.

Luego de saludar a los otros tres con un abrazo también, los cinco se dirigieron hacia el salón del trono. La sirena no notó nada, pero los cuatro tritones iban dándose miradas algo preocupadas, aunque esperaban que esa reunión no tuviese nada que ver con la escapada de días antes.

En el salón pudieron notar que no había ningún paje ni soldado, todos aguardaban en el exterior. Dentro de él solo se encontraban esperando sus bellas hermanas, todas con los cabellos de distintos colores, largos y sedosos agitados a su alrededor.

Los cuatro fueron recibidos con regocijo por las sirenas, ya que casi siempre salían tanto ellos como ellas, por lo que eran pocas veces las que se encontraban todos juntos. Las risas y las anécdotas no se tardaron en esparcir, sin embargo el potente grito de su padre les silenció de golpe a todos, quienes se voltearon a verle preocupado.

Ryou inconscientemente se escondió tras la espalda más ancha de Joey, temblando ligeramente. Jamás en sus 15 años había visto a su padre tan enfurecido. Su mirada, fría y seria, se clavó en los ojos marrones de Ryou quien sintió su alma caer hasta el fondo del océano. ¿Por qué le miraba a él?

—Ven aquí, Ryou—.

Su voz estaba tan desprovista de calidez que por un leve momento el peliblanco quiso huir, nadar lo más rápido que pudiese rumbo a la salida del palacio y jamás volver, pero solo una ojeada a la puerta del salón le indicó que habían suficientes guardias para detenerle. Las miradas violetas de sus hermanos y los ojos preocupados de Joey le dieron la energía suficiente para avanzar entre todas sus hermanas hasta quedar flotando enfrente del Rey, con la mirada gacha.

—Me has desobedecido, Ryou—.

El silencio se volvió aún más pesado en la habitación, mientras todas las sirenas se miraban entre ellas desconcertadas y a la vez angustiadas. Los tritones por su parte solo pudieron morderse las lenguas, horrorizados. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Nadie les había seguido, de eso se habían preocupado mucho.

La mano grande de Tritón sujetó la barbilla de su heredero forzándole a levantar la mirada, esa mirada inundada en plateadas lágrimas que cuando se derramasen formarían hermosas y pequeñas perlas. Solo pudo suspirar negando.

—Tus ojos muestran tu desobediencia, y tu piel marca la visita a la superficie y sus rayos solares. No tienes forma de negarlo—.

La voz quebrada del príncipe trato de objetar, pero su padre le detuvo, con los ojos serios.

—Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Ryou. Tienes dos opciones: O te casas de inmediato o… o eliges el destierro. Es tuya la decisión—.

Un gemido común se extendió por la habitación, mientras las sirenas se cubrían la boca por el espanto, comenzando a llorar aunque sus lágrimas solo formaban más agua para el mar. Los tritones estaban paralizados, horrorizados ante la idea de solo tener esas dos opciones. El mayor de los príncipes parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, jalándose los cabellos con un sollozo apretado en la garganta. Todo era su culpa. Su pequeño hermano…

—Tienes dos días para decidir, hijo. Ahora retírense todos—.

El rey lucía cien años más viejo mientras se sentaba y movía la mano para despachar a sus hijos. Parecía cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero Joey no sintió ni un poco de compasión por él.

Ryou estaba paralizado con la cabeza gacha mientras en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las horribles palabras de su padre. ¡No podía hacerle eso! Las perlas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas cuando se vio envuelto entre los brazos protectores de sus hermanas mayores, todas las que le dieron una mirada resentida a su padre antes de arrastrar al joven heredero fuera de ese salón maldito.

Pronto solo quedaron los tres tritones junto a su padre en el salón, y mientras Yugi y Marik mantenían las miradas gachas, Joey miró retadoramente a su padre. Marrón y violeta se enfrentaron por largos minutos antes de que el Rey cerrase sus ojos dándole un gesto a su hijo mayor para que se retirase.

Con la cabeza alta y la furia latiendo en sus venas, Joey posó sus manos en las bajas espaldas de sus hermanos para empujarles y salir del salón donde se encontraron con sus hermanas que les explicaron que Ryou había huido de ellas.

—Tranquilas, creo que sé donde está—.

Luego de calmar a las sirenas, el rubio tritón siguió a Marik, mientras abrazaba consoladoramente al pequeño Yugi que no dejaba de sollozar. Siendo el más veloz, Marik llegó antes que nadie al jardín favorito de Ryou, donde tal como hace unos días, le descubrió recostado sobre las Tubastreas. Silencioso se acercó hasta su hermano, acariciando sus blancos cabellos y sorprendiéndose al ser abrazado de golpe, pero consolándole de igual manera.

Pronto les alcanzó Joey junto con Yugi, y ambos rubios se vieron en la penosa tarea de consolar a sus hermanos menores, mirándose con tristeza y culpabilidad.

—Lo siento tanto, Ryou. De verdad, tanto. Es mi culpa, toda esta mierda es mi culpa—.

La voz de Joey sonaba quebrada y sus ojos parecían apunto de llorar. El príncipe peliblanco levantó su rostro del regazo de Marik y sus labios temblaron antes de que nadase rápidamente para abrazarse a Joey y Yugi, sollozando.

—No es tu culpa… no lo es, Joey, no digas eso… esto es… es…—

Marik sentía su garganta apretada, manteniéndose alejado, pero la mirada de Joey le llamó y pronto se vio envuelto también entre los brazos de su hermano mayor, los cuatro abrazados, mientras los menores lloraban y los mayores trataban de mantener su tristeza a raya.

Así permanecieron unos minutos, consolándose en silencio, simplemente sintiéndose juntos, sabiendo que estaban para los otros, hasta que Marik consideró que era necesario ya hablar.

— ¿Qué haremos? —.

Su voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que hubiese deseado, sin embargo fue suficiente para que sus hermanos se separasen suavemente del abrazo, mirándose a los ojos. Nadie estaba totalmente seguro.

—Debes irte, Ryo. No puedes casarte—.

Marik miró sorprendido a su hermano Yugi quien lucía seguro a pesar de que su voz hubiese sonado quebradiza. Observó el rostro angustiado del peliblanco quien solo pudo bajar la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no puede casarse? Puede conseguir a una buena sirena a la cual desposar y ya—.

Joey tenía sus labios apretados mientras oía a Marik, acuchillando con la mirada a Ryou comprendiendo sus mejillas encendidas. No podía ser.

—Ryou, tú…—

—… estoy enamorado de otra persona— completó el joven príncipe las palabras del mayor.

El rubio solo pudo apretar los ojos con fuerza mientras se llevaba una mano a ellos para apretarlos. Marik estaba muy sorprendido, pasando la mirada desde Yugi a Ryou, sin comprender nada. ¿Cuándo, cómo?

—Pues… pues está bien. Cásate con esa sirena entonces— al ver los puños apretados de su hermano Marik solo pudo fruncir el ceño —O tritón, qué se yo. No creo que se haga un gran escándalo, ya sabes que…—

—No es una sirena, y tampoco es un tritón—.

Ante la afirmación ajena Joey solo pudo soltar un gemido cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras Marik acababa por comprender de una vez, alejándose con un aletazo de sorpresa. — ¡NO! ¡No puede ser! No un maldito humano ¡NO! —.

El rostro sonrojado de Ryou junto con su mirada destrozada fue suficiente para apretar los corazones de sus hermanos quienes solo pudieron guardar silencio mordiendo sus labios. Un humano. Los mayores no tardaron en saber que debía ser uno de los dos que habían visto antes. Joey solo pudo maldecirse una vez más.

Yugi miraba sus manos en silencio cuando de pronto pareció tomar una resolución. Su cabeza se irguió y se acercó hasta el pequeño príncipe sujetando los dedos ajenos y sonriendo. —Ve por él, Ryou. Ve por tu hombre—.

—Pero… es imposible, no puedo caminar en la tierra y él—.

—Mai podrá hacerlo. Es una bruja, por eso mismo podrá— indicó Yugi ante de las objeciones.

Los tres menores miraron a Joey que parecía un poco incómodo, sin embargo decidido a ayudar a su hermano. Quizás Mai le crispaba un poquito la piel por la ligera _obsesión_ que tenía con él, sin embargo sabía que no era una mala persona. Su incomodidad no iba a negarle la posibilidad a Ryou de conseguir ayuda. Sin embargo…

— ¿Cómo sabes que Mai va a ayudar a Ryo? —

Ante la pregunta de su hermano mayor las mejillas de Yugi parecieron tan rojas como algunos mechones de su cabello. Con algo de timidez comenzó a jugar con sus manos, sin saber como explicarse.

—Pues, yo…— ante la mirada acusadora de sus hermanos, finalmente solo pudo acabar por confesar todo aquello que había cargado solo por tanto tiempo. —Hace un tiempo hubo una horrible tormenta— explicó jugando con sus cabellos—, un barco quedó atrapado en medio de ella y acabó por naufragar irremediablemente.

«Yo estaba justamente en una salida de exploración, cuando comencé a toparme con los restos de la embarcación. Y allí le vi. Estaba flotando a la deriva, entre las olas y chocando contra los restos del casco y el cargamento. Él estaba muerto ya.

El jardín estaba en silencio, mientras los tritones miraban sorprendidos a su hermano, sin poder creer que hubiese podido vivir eso y no confiárselos. ¿Por qué? Yugi simplemente les miró un momento con una sonrisa triste antes de volver a hablar.

—Pueden no creerme si quieren, pero yo me enamoré de él. A primera vista, aun cuando estaba muerto. No pueden saber el dolor que sentí mientras observaba y tocaba su bello rostro sabiendo que nunca podría ver sus ojos abrirse y observarme— sus ojos lucían llenos de lágrimas, sin embargo siguió hablando—. Sin saber que hacer, fui donde Mai. No supe por qué hasta que llegué hasta ella, con el cuerpo del hombre que amaba en mis brazos. Le pedí que lo regresase a la vida—

— ¡No puede haberlo cumplido! — gritó horrorizado Marik, mientras Ryou se cubría la boca con las manos.

—Si lo hizo— sonrió levemente —pero a cambio de mi cadena—.

Un jadeo escapó de la boca de Joey mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía ser.

— ¿Tu nexo con el mar? ¿Tu alma? —.

—Si, pero no para ella. Mi alma y mi corazón en este momento le pertenecen a aquel a quien ella le otorgó la vida, y yo siempre se lo voy a agradecer— sonrió llevando sus manos hacia su pecho, cerrando los ojos—. Mai no pidió nada para ella, no es tan mala como siempre nos habían hecho creer—.

Aunque Yugi no lo pidió, pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo fraternal, agradeciéndolo y sonriendo mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo de gozo. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz como cuando había podido ver a su hombre en la playa hace unos días. Quizás nunca pudieran estar juntos, pero el saberle vivo era suficiente.

—Entonces, existe la posibilidad de que puedas ir. Si Mai consiguió otorgar vida, un par de piernas debe ser sencillísimo— elevó una ceja Joey sonriendo.

Un sollozo escapó de la garganta de Ryou y el abrazo fue desecho para poder verse a los rostros, algo preocupados.

— ¿Ustedes aceptan que me haya enamorado de un humano? —preguntó el menor sin poder creerlo derramando perla tras perla, enterneciendo hasta lo imposible a los otros tritones, que solo sonrieron asintiendo.

—Solo nos importa tu felicidad, hermanito —Marik besó su sien —Aunque sea un cochino humano—.

—No digas eso. Aunque yo… yo no sé si podré vivir sin ustedes— murmuró mordiendo sus labios —Moriré si no les tengo conmigo. Yo creo que tendré que olvidar esa idea y quedarme aunque tenga que casarme con alguien a quien no quiero— susurró limpiando sus lágrimas.

Solo bastó una mirada entre los otros hermanos para tomar una decisión. Tanto Joey como Yugi dirigieron sus pensamientos a dos humanos distintos, mientras Marik se quejaba mentalmente de jamás poder decirle que no al peliblanco.

El rubio se acercó a su hermano y elevó su barbilla, mezclándose ambas miradas meladas.

—No llores, jamás te dejaríamos ir solo. Te acompañaremos—.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegro que la historia les vaya gustando y lamento este cap con tan poca acción, pero ya al próximo tendremos a los sirenitos en tierra, espero. ¡Estaré esperando sus comentarios! Muchos besos._

_PD: Cambié el nombre de Ryo por Ryou, ya que el original sería Ryō que acaba leyéndose como Ryou, perdón las molestias._


	4. Capítulo 4

**El Sirenito  
****Serie: **Yu Gi Oh! (Universo Alterno)  
**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Nota:** Los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo como forma de entretención para mí y para las personas que leerán esto. La historia está completamente inspirada tanto en el cuento de Hans Christian Andersen "La Sirenita" como en la adaptación cinematográfica de Disney. Esta es la re adaptación de un fic antiguo escrito por mi misma, por lo que, a pesar de estar un poco mejor redactado, es lo más ñoño y predecible del mundo. Ojalá les guste de todas formas. Sin más preámbulo, el capítulo.

* * *

**El Sirenito  
****Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Capítulo 4**

Apenas unas horas más tarde, cuando los cuatro tritones se hubieron escapado del Palacio Real a escondidas de los guardias, estuvieron frente a una enorme caverna submarina donde sabían vivía la misteriosa bruja Mai. Todos la conocían y la recordaban igual desde que tenían memoria. Había tantos mitos sobre ella que ya no se sabía que era real y que era mentira, sin embargo lo único que realmente importaba es que el mismísimo Rey Tritón le tenía respeto y solía decirles que no se involucrasen con ella.

En otro tiempo esa sola afirmación podría haber servido para mantenerles alejados, sin embargo hoy ella acababa siendo la única salida posible para el problema que tenían.

Los cuatro se miraban ligeramente incómodos, sin querer ser el primero en entrar. Solo por si acaso. Joey sabiendo que debería ser él, por ser el mayor, no dudó en acercarse a Marik y empujar su espalda.

—Adelante, Marik, después de ti—.

—Oh, no, queridísimo hermano mayor, no quisiera quitarte el honor de avanzar primero—.

Ambos se miraban con sonrisas falsas y nerviosas, ante las sonrisas de los menores, cuando de pronto vieron una sombra frente a ellos. Oh, oh.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo en la puerta de mi casa? No recuerdo haber solicitado bufones a domicilio—.

Girándose tan rápido que sus cuellos se quejaron, los cuatro tritones pudieron ver como tras ellos una hermosa sirena de largo cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules les observaba con una sonrisa burlona. Su figura era exultante y su preciosa cola azul se confundía con el fondo marino excepto cuando soltaba brillos por la tenue luz del lugar. Un sujetador de piedras azules cubría su pecho, a juego con su cola.

— ¡Ma-Mai! —exclamó con un jadeo el príncipe Joey, inconscientemente llevando tras de él a Ryou, que observaba con curiosidad a la hermosa sirena.

La burlona sonrisa de la rubia sirena se volvió más coqueta mientras se acercaba al príncipe mayor, acariciando su mejilla con la uña de su dedo índice, lamiéndose suavemente los labios.

—Tal como dije a tu padre en cuanto naciste, te volviste un ejemplar especialmente bello— su risa era melodiosa, pero por alguna razón crispó la piel de Joey como siempre. La mirada azul de la bruja paseó por los otros tritones, sonriendo más —. Miren nada más, si tenemos a todos los príncipes juntos. Esto es una fiesta y yo no me enteré. Están todos mucho más apetecibles que cuando les conocí, miren nada más al pequeño Ryou— con una velocidad extraordinaria la Sirena tuvo las mejillas del menor de los príncipes entre sus manos, apretándolas con cariño —Dulzura, estás guapísimo. Lástima que tu corazón ya tenga dueño—.

La teatral cara de pena de la bruja mientras posaba una mano sobre su pecho arrancó risas de los príncipes, haciéndola sonreír mientras sacudía su rubio cabello, pasando los dedos de una mano por ellos.

—Me alegra hacerles reír, sin embargo mi trabajo no es de bufón sino que de bruja, por lo que… ustedes me dirán para que soy buena— sus ojos brillaron haciendo tragar saliva a los tritones, para luego ella sonreír de nuevo —Pero pasen, pasen. No vayan a acusarme luego con Papi porque los he tratado mal—.

Guiñándoles un ojo la bruja se apresuró a nadar hacia el interior de la cueva, mientras los cuatro príncipes se miraban. Ya estaban allí. Marik tomó la mano de Ryou mientras entraba en la oscuridad, seguidos por Joey y Yugi, el cual solo sonreía con tranquilidad.

El interior de la cueva era frío y oscuro, además de tener un olor ligero a agua estancada como ocurría en todas las cuevas sin muchas corrientes. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de gruesos musgos de distintos colores, al igual que algas fosforescentes que daban una luminosidad tenue al lugar. Estantes llenos de frascos con sustancias extrañas cubrían algunas paredes centrales, donde Mai tenía sus utensilios caseros, como un enorme espejo de nácar pulido frente al cual peinaba sus largos cabellos con tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo, mis niños ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? Mi tiempo es precioso, y creo que tampoco ustedes tienen tiempo para desperdiciar ¿cierto, Ryou, tesoro? —.

El peliblanco príncipe se encogió ligeramente al lado de Marik, mientras Yugi se adelantaba un poco, mirando a Joey quien asintió.

Luego de la explicación del joven de cabellos tricolores, Mai jugaba con uno de sus mechones mirando fieramente a los tritones. Elevó una mano para hacer que se quedasen en silencio, y se paseó un poco por la estancia.

—Déjenme reducirlo entonces. Lo que desean es poder ir a la superficie a buscar al _príncipe azul_ del pequeño Ryou ¿no? —los tritones se miraron dudosos ante eso del _príncipe_, pero finalmente asintieron —De acuerdo, veamos. Darles piernas no es **tan** complicado, sin embargo el amor si que lo es—.

La sirena comenzó a buscar cosas de alrededor en la habitación, mientras los jóvenes se miraban confundidos.

—Para poder conseguir las piernas deben dar cosas que para ustedes valgan mucho, pero el hechizo solo durará hasta la medianoche de nochebuena, ya que la energía de esa noche es superior a cualquier hechizo, bueno o malo. Y solo podría ser bloqueado por una energía superior, como es el amor—.

Deteniendo su búsqueda de ingredientes, Mai se posó flotando delante de los cuatro tritones que lucían simplemente desconcertados como si les hubiese hablado en otro idioma. Bufando un poco, picó con la punta de la uña en los pechos de los jóvenes.

—Deben dar algo valioso para tener sus piernas, pero si no logran enamorar y enamorarse de sus príncipes y/o princesas, el hechizo se romperá en nochebuena. Si eso sucede, deben estar en el mar a las doce de la noche, o morirán ¿quedó claro? —.

Tragando saliva los cuatro se miraron sin saber que hacer. Joey miró el suelo y apretó los puños.

— ¿Cuándo es nochebuena? —.

La bruja les miró a los ojos y desvió un poco la mirada, volviendo a buscar algunos ingredientes.

—En cuatro días. Piénsenlo, pero rápido—.

Las miradas de los tritones se mezclaron, vacilantes.

El aire se sentía frío contra su piel, pero al joven Kaiba no le interesaba para nada esto, como tampoco el viento que sacudía sus negros cabellos. Cada mañana, de madrugada, se levantaba para salir a ver el amanecer, para sentir los cálidos rayos sobre su rostro y poder empezar el día con total energía.

A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Mokuba disfrutaba demasiado de la naturaleza y tampoco le costaba levantarse por las mañanas, como a Seto, a pesar de que este moriría antes de reconocer que debía pedir que le despertasen media hora antes de la hora que verdaderamente necesitaba estar en pie.

El pelinegro chico recogió de la arena una bella concha color aguamarina que le recordó el cabello de su hermanastro haciéndole sonreír con calidez mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo y observaba alrededor. A esa hora todo lucía tan hermoso, con suaves destellos anaranjados a causa del sol amaneciendo.

Respiró profundamente el olor del mar con una gran sonrisa, cuando vio algo que le quitó la respiración ¿era eso…?

— ¡Dios mío! —.

El joven soltó un grito mientras corría hacia donde podía ver cuatro figuras desmadejadas siendo suavemente bañadas por las olas. Cuatro muchachos, desmayados y vestidos elegantemente, aunque se encontraban empapados y algunas de sus ropas estaban rotas.

Angustiado acercó su oído a los pechos de los jóvenes luego de voltear a los que estaban boca abajo, y solo después de hacerlo pudo tranquilizarse al saberles vivos al menos. Con cuidado comenzó a despertar a uno, a aquel que tenía el cabello rubio cenizo hasta los hombros y vestía un bello traje color crema y que pronto pareció reaccionar. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron levemente con confusión para luego sentarse de golpe y mirarle fríamente. Mokuba se sintió un poco intimidado por su mirada, aquella que le recordaba a la que ponía su propio hermano al estar frente a Gozaburo.

Algo incómodo llevó su mano hacia el hombro ajeno y se lo apretó suavemente.

—Disculpa ¿estás bien? —.

El joven se giró sin responder, viendo a los otros muchachos y apresurándose a llegar hasta ellos comenzando a despertarles. Mokuba se sentía completamente confuso ante la actitud del náufrago ¿ni siquiera un "gracias"? ¿Ni un nombre?

El chico notó que el mayor parecía no poder caminar, sino que gateaba inseguro tratando de despertar a los otros. ¿Tendría algo en los pies? Quizás se había golpeado.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —.

Pero no había alcanzado a preguntar cuando uno de los muchachos ya se había despertado, sentándose en la arena con los ojos asustados del mismo color violeta del primer joven. Sus cabellos le recordaron a los de Atemu, rojos amarillos y negros, cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros. Vestía un traje burdeo y parecía ligeramente tembloroso. Ambos parecían no tener más de 16 o 17 años.

— ¿Estás bien, Yugi? — preguntó con seriedad el rubio cenizo, haciendo que aquel que respondía por ese nombre solo asintiese.

Mokuba quería saber quienes eran, pero se forzó a permanecer en silencio. Cuando vio que el de cabellos tricolores intentaba levantarse, se acercó y extendió su mano hacia él con una ligera sonrisa.

—Permíteme ayudarte. Soy Mokuba—.

Yugi pareció dudar pero finalmente aceptó esa mano, pero cuando intentó sostenerse por sus propias piernas acabó cayendo en los brazos del pelinegro.

— ¿Estás bien? — jadeó sorprendido el menor de los Kaiba, no esperando eso. Cuando el chico asintió no pudo controlarse más — ¿Cómo te llamas? —.

El chico intentó decirle algo, pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna. Ante la mirada de confusión de Mokuba, Yugi solo pudo apuntar su garganta y luego negar cerrando sus ojos mientras el menor le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie deseando que entendiese el mensaje.

Mientras tanto el otro muchacho había conseguido hacer reaccionar al chico de cortos cabellos dorados que vestía un traje blanco algo manchado por el musgo de las rocas, quien se incorporó de un salto antes de soltar un gemido y caer de rodillas al no poder mantenerse en pie.

— ¡Joey! —.

El muchacho de cabellos dorados, quien lucía de la edad de Seto, solo pudo morder sus labios ante la mención de, al parecer, su nombre, mirando alrededor preocupado.

—Marik ¿qué sucedió, dónde estamos? —.

Cuando vio a Mokuba sujetar a Yugi solo pudo soltar un gemido ahogado. ¡Era él! El hermano pequeño de _su_ Seto.

Marik por su parte solo puso una mueca sarcástica, mientras caminaba tembloroso hacia Ryou quien se había despertado y movía sus manos en el aire angustiado.

— ¿Y tú dónde crees que estamos, Joey? — Preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se agachaba al lado de su hermano menor, tomando sus manos— Ryou, Ryou, tranquilo. Soy Marik, todo está bien— le murmuró mientras le ayudaba a levantarse sujetándole por la cintura.

—Hermano… no veo nada… no veo— susurró con angustia, mientras Marik solo asentía con tristeza.

—Lo sé—.

Los ojos melados el peliblanco estaban vacíos y sin vida.

Mokuba les miraba sintiéndose como si esos cuatro no fuesen de este planeta. Estaba confundido y finalmente solo pudo tragar saliva, preguntando.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿De dónde vienen? —.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, pero luego de unos momentos Joey, con algo de dificultad, se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud y precaución hacia Mokuba, tomando con suavidad de la mano a Yugi para atraerle con él. Sus ojos melados miraron los grises del chico e hizo una inclinación como había visto que los hombres hacían.

— Somos príncipes de un reino lejano. Nuestro barco naufragó y por cosas del destino hemos llegado hasta estas costas. Suplico un poco de hospitalidad para mis hermanos y para mí.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Asdasdasd. Lamento muchísimo el retraso en la publicación ;A; he tenido muchas cosas, mi pc se echó a perder, y mis exámenes me matan OTL pero no es justificación suficiente ;A; ¡Lo siento!_

_Quiero agradecer cada uno de sus reviews, no saben como alegran mis días cuando los recibo *A* prometo ponerles el siguiente capítulo pronto, que ya se empiezan a encontrar los protagonistas –rueda feliz- y un último mensaje ¡VERUKA! No leas el original! Este está mucho mejor escrito y te arruinarás la sorpresa! –patalea-._

_Besos a todas, y muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**El Sirenito  
****Serie: **Yu Gi Oh! (Universo Alterno)  
**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Nota:** Los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo como forma de entretención para mí y para las personas que leerán esto. La historia está completamente inspirada tanto en el cuento de Hans Christian Andersen "La Sirenita" como en la adaptación cinematográfica de Disney. Esta es la re adaptación de un fic antiguo escrito por mi misma, por lo que, a pesar de estar un poco mejor redactado, es lo más ñoño y predecible del mundo. Ojalá les guste de todas formas. Sin más preámbulo, el capítulo.

* * *

**El Sirenito  
****Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando Seto por fin se levantó la Mansión Kaiba se encontraba revolucionada.

A pesar de lo mucho que le costaba despertar Seto siempre era uno de los que primero se levantaba. Por eso le llamó poderosamente la atención el hecho de que todos los sirvientes estuviesen en pie y trabajando siendo apenas las siete de la mañana.

Sin tener un motivo particular, se vistió con uno de sus mejores trajes de un color azul eléctrico que combinaba a la perfección con su feroz mirada, arregló su rebelde cabello luego de más de quince minutos de feroz lucha, y finalmente bajó las escaleras dispuesto a enterarse el porqué de tanto alboroto. Y cuando lo hizo, quedó anonadado.

Allí, sentado en uno de los divanes de la sala, se encontraba su hermano con cuatro muchachos. Alto. ¿Muchachos? Esos eran unos Adonis, unos dioses griegos, unas musas vueltas hombres pero que conservaban todos los rasgos de su perfección. Unas bellezas más allá de lo imaginable.

El siempre estoico Seto Kaiba tuvo que detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos con violencia. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Ese despliegue de poesía mental gratuita alentada por las figuras esbeltas de los cuatro hombres desconocidos que compartían mesa con su hermano. Y sin que él se hubiese enterado. Eso no podía ser.

Con pasos elegantemente estudiados, entró al salón sin perder de vista a ninguna de las bellezas del cuarto. Los hombres. Los invitados, eso.

Todas las miradas, excepto una, se clavaron en él. El joven peliblanco que observaba a la nada pronto se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía, porque comenzó a mover la cabeza.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado por el silencio, con una voz extremadamente dulce.

Los cuatro muchachos que acompañaban a su hermano lucían ropas que a todas luces no les pertenecían, ya que a los mayores les lucían ligeramente grandes, y que decir de a los menores.

—Niisan, buenos días —Mokuba se puso de pie con una bella sonrisa, llamándole para que se acercase —Quiero presentarte a unas personas. Príncipes, él es mi bien amado hermano Seto. Ellos, Seto, son príncipes de un reino lejano. Su barco naufragó y yo les encontré desmayados en la playa en mi paseo matutino—.

Dándoles una ojeada más cuidadosa Seto pudo notar los perfiles aristocráticos de los jóvenes, aquellos rasgos que hacían imposible ocultar la sangre azul que se llevaba en las venas.

—Mucho gusto, príncipes. Lamento profundamente vuestro accidente, la hospitalidad del Duque Kaiba y su familia esta a vuestra disposición sin lugar a dudas—.

Los cuatro jóvenes respondieron a su inclinación haciendo un asentimiento ligero, sin embargo ninguno se levantó.

—Mis hermanos y yo les agradecemos de corazón vuestra hospitalidad, lamentando profundamente cualquier inconveniente que podamos causarles. Yo soy el mayor, el príncipe Joey —indicó el joven que lucía cabellos de oro puro, mientras evitaba su mirada a toda costa. A Kaiba le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo, pero supuso que era su imaginación —Mis hermanos son Marik, Yugi y Ryou— presentó a los demás que hicieron inclinaciones, y saludos verbales de parte de Marik y Ryou.

Seto encontró ciertos parecidos en esos tres jóvenes con otras personas, sin embargo el pensamiento rápidamente se escapó de su mente ante la descortesía del joven de cabellos tricolores que ni siquiera se dignaba a darle un saludo.

— ¿El príncipe Yugi no saluda? —preguntó con tono interrogante y ligeramente sarcástico, elevando una ceja con inconformidad cruzando sus brazos. Sin embargo el menor solo se sonrojó inclinando la cabeza.

— ¡Seto! —le regañó Mokuba pisándole el pie molesto ante la confusión de su hermano mayor.

Joey simplemente se puso de pie con algo de cuidado afirmándose del respaldo del sillón mientras miraba con algo de dureza al de cabellos castaños. Su corazón latía rápidamente, pero no pensaba permitir que nadie insultase a sus hermanos. Ni siquiera aunque fuese _él_.

—Duque Kaiba, tengo el pesar de informarle que mi hermano Yugi es mudo, lo que hace imposible que vocalice cualquier especie de saludo, aunque sea para vuestra persona —los ojos azules del joven se clavaron en la figura encorvada del menor, para luego volver al rubio, apretando los labios —Y de paso le informo que Ryou es ciego, por lo que le agradecería que no hiciese bromas con ello. No es del todo agradable—.

No le agradaba. No le agradaba para nada ser regañado por nadie, sin embargo tenía un especial odio a que lo hiciese ese rubio. Sus ojos no parecían enojados a pesar de que su expresión si. Parecían más bien anhelantes. ¿Qué quería? Seto tuvo que dejar de preguntárselo, mientras asentía un poco.

—Lo lamento verdaderamente. No tenía ni la más mínima idea, príncipe Yugi, espero que disculpe mi falta de educación y tacto.

La mirada violeta del joven se elevó un poco hasta juntarse con aquellos ojos, simplemente asintió con una sonrisa dulce. Una forma de indicarle que no ocurría nada. Los dos rubios suspiraron, mientras Joey pasaba una mano por sus cabellos.

—También lo lamento, príncipe Joey —agregó atrapando desprevenido al mayor de los príncipes.

Las mejillas del joven tritón se encendieron fuertemente por la sorpresa al verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos. Estaba tan cerca, luego de tantos meses deseándolo y ahora… estaba tan a la mano.

—No se preocupe, no hay problema —murmuró esquivando su mirada mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sillón.

Luego observarle por unos segundos más, Seto se giró tratando de recomponer su máscara de frialdad, mirando a Mokuba.

—Supongo que invitaste a sus majestades a servirse el desayuno—.

—Lo hice, pero me dijeron que preferirían descansar un momento. Estábamos esperando a que los cuartos estuviesen arreglados—.

—Y nosotros le aclaramos que preferíamos estar en solo una—.

La voz fría de Marik hizo hasta dar un respingo a sus hermanos, quienes le miraron con algo parecido a la tristeza.

—Pero…—

—Mokuba, haz lo que los príncipes piden—.

El pelinegro estaba poniendo su mejor puchero para convencer a su hermano cuando una de las sirvientas les interrumpió para indicarle que los cuartos estaban ya acondicionados. Los tritones se observaron entre ellos y luego Joey miró hacia Mokuba.

—Jovencito Kaiba, verdaderamente agradecemos las molestias que se toman por nosotros, pero verdaderamente preferimos tomar solo un cuarto —le pidió mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad —Estamos algo shockeados y…—

—Cuidado—.

Apenas había dado un paso alejándose cuando perdió el equilibrio yendo directo hacia adelante. Si no hubiese sido por los fuertes brazos que le habían sostenido por la cintura y ese pecho que le había recibido, ya estaría comiendo polvo de la alfombra. Los dorados cabellos se agitaron en el pecho del mayor de los hermanos Kaiba, mientras elevaba la mirada para chocar con los ojos azules de aquel que le sostenía.

—Lo-lo siento. Gracias—.

—No es nada, al parecer están demasiado débiles para caminar por si mismos. Será mejor que les llevemos nosotros —con una de las manos hizo un gesto para que se acercase su mayordomo, un muchacho alto de cabellos y ojos marrones vestido elegantemente —Tristan, ayuda al joven Ryou—.

—Por supuesto, señor Kaiba—.

Ante la mirada de molestia de Marik, el hombre, luego de pedir permiso, cogió en brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Ryou quien muy nervioso se aferró al cuello del mayordomo, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír ante el dulce gesto de aquella belleza. El rubio cenizo se levantó por sus propios medios, y aunque se tambaleaba un poco, comenzó a caminar con fingida seguridad hacia la escalera siguiendo al mayordomo.

—Déjame ayudarte —le pidió Mokuba a Yugi, quien le sonrió con amabilidad antes de afirmarse de aquel brazo que el pelinegro le ofrecía.

—Joven Kaiba, le agradezco pero puedo caminar por mis propios medios —le indicó Joey al mayor que solo elevó una ceja con elegancia ante la afirmación.

Si, claro que podría, cuando sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente a pesar e que Seto le tenía bien sujeto por la cintura.

—Lo siento, pero no lo creo. No desearía que fuese a ensuciar mis costosos tapices con su sangre real —indicó mientras aguantaba una sonrisa, caminando hacia la escalera teniendo que esforzarse por la resistencia del otro.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Exijo que me deje caminar por mi mismo! ¡No so un inválido! ¡Déjeme! —.

Era divertido verle enfadado, sin embargo cuando el rubio comenzó a elevar la voz Seto consideró que era suficiente. Siendo tan liviano como el príncipe Joey era, con un sencillo movimiento el mayor se echó sobre el hombro, comenzando a subir las escaleras con mayor libertad.

Para que decir como el rubio príncipe comenzó a gritar, más avergonzado que nunca en su vida, cubriendo su rostro con las manos para no ver las caras de los sirvientes que miraban entre espantados y divertidos la escena, sin comprender del todo como es que el serio y frío señorito Seto era capaz de hacer algo así como cargar a un desconocido en su hombro.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Seto no prestó atención alguna ni a su mayordomo, ni a su hermano ni a los otros príncipes. Simplemente dejó caer sobre la cama su preciosa carga, sonriendo de medio lado al ver el rebote de aquel cuerpo esbelto sobre el blando colchón.

—Aquí termina el viaje, lamento si fue incómodo, su excelencia —el rostro sonrojado y los ojos enfurecidos del rubio solo pudieron de alguna forma calentar el corazón endurecido del ojiazul, que solo hizo una ligera venia antes de retirarse —Que descansen—.

Cuando Seto salió del cuarto el mayordomo les hizo una inclinación para retirarse también, dejando solo a Mokuba con los cuatro príncipes. El pelinegro por su parte seguía boquiabierto mirando hacia la puerta, para luego mirar hacia Joey quien parecía enfurecido y a la vez sonrojado, sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué rayos le hiciste? ¿Cómo…? Dios mío, nunca le había visto así—.

— ¿Qué le hice yo? ¡Que me hizo él! —.

— ¿Qué te hizo, Joey? —preguntó Ryou curioso, quien solo había podido escuchar la confusión.

Yugi parecía morir de la risa, mientras Marik solo permanecía con los brazos cruzados. El sonrojo en la piel de Joey no le abandonó por un buen rato, solo bufando.

—No hizo nada, Ryou, solo me trajo al cuarto. ¿Y a qué te refieres con _así_? —preguntó el rubio mirando al pelinegro quien solo mordía sus labios.

—Así tan… liberado. En verdad lo lamento, príncipe Joey, no sé que le ocurrió —murmuró avergonzado —Espero que descansen. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, tiren de esta cuerda, que llamará al mayordomo—.

Los cuatro se despidieron de su joven anfitrión quien salió cerrando la puerta tras él, para luego quedarse en silencio un rato. Al menos hasta que Yugi se dejó caer en la cama, riendo en silencio cubriendo su boca mientras Ryou (sin saberlo) le imitaba soltando risas que inundaron toda la habitación al Marik haberle dicho en voz baja que es lo que verdaderamente había sucedido.

El de cabellos cenizos miraba a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras este ocultaba su rostro en un almohadón de plumas.

—Oh, cállense—.

—Ay, Joey. Que hubiese dado por haberte visto—.

Los cuatro se recostaron en la cama juntos, metiéndose bajo las frazadas en silencio. No lo decían, pero todos se encontraban fascinados ante las texturas distintas, y aquellas que se parecían. Joey tuvo que confesarse que prefería mil veces esos almohadones a las esponjas del mar.

—Y ¿cómo son los hermanos Kaiba? Por su voz puedo decir que el mayor es muy guapo—.

Ante la pregunta del peliblanco Joey solo pudo apretar los labios mientras el sonrojo se expandía por su rostro hasta alcanzar vergonzosamente sus orejas. Marik solo rodó los ojos y guardó silencio, mientras Yugi sonreía ampliamente.

—Es… no es feo —aceptó Joey, incómodo —pero decir que es guapo… —.

—Tiene el cabello castaño corto y peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules como el fondo del mar y un cuerpo magnífico—.

— ¡Si lo dices así si parece guapo! —se quejó Joey mirando a Marik —Es arrogante, antipático, no tiene tacto y… —

—Y te gusta —le interrumpió Ryou sumamente divertido. Lo había notado desde el primer momento.

Joey perdió la respiración ante la afirmación, mirando horrorizado a su hermanito menor. ¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta? ¡Ni siquiera le podía ver!

— ¡Eso no es… cierto! —

Su objeción había sonado tan insegura, que solo bastó una mirada de parte Yugi para hacerle bajar la mirada. Maldición. Descubierto en menos de una mañana. Pero debía agradecer que Mai les hubiera soltado en esa playa. Quizás no había sido coincidencia.

—Si me gusta —murmuró —es más, yo… —

La confesión de Joey fue interrumpida por Yugi quien le hizo un gesto y luego llevó una de sus manos hacia el corazón de Joey quien solo pudo asentir.

— ¿Qué sucede? —-

—Joey está enamorado de Kaiba —explicó Marik a Ryou que se había preocupado por el silencio —Seguro que era por él por quien suspiraba estos días. Era él a quien venía a ver casi todos los días—.

El rubio no pudo negar esta afirmación, simplemente cerrando sus ojos. No había sido una coincidencia, no si conocía un poquito a esa bruja endemoniada. No sabía cuales habían sido sus motivos, pero no había sido un accidente que acabasen en esa playa.

Ryou se giró en la cama y se abrazó a Joey apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mayor, pasando sus dedos por los cortos cabellos rubios tocando la cabeza ajena.

—Diste tu hermoso y largo cabello, que era tu mayor orgullo—.

Un cálido beso fue depositado en la frente del peliblanco, mientras el mayor negaba.

—Mi mayor orgullo son ustedes, pero como no podía darles, mi cabello fue entregado a cambio. Pero tú entregaste tu vida, aquella con la que querías observar todo en este nuevo mundo —sus labios depositaron suaves besos en cada párpado —Ese si fue un sacrificio—.

—Yugi dio su voz, aquella que era la más hermosa de todo el mundo submarino —murmuró Marik serio, mientras el de cabellos tricolores le sonreía suavemente.

—Pero tú fuiste el que diste más, Marik. Diste tu corazón y tu alegría —murmuró Ryou adolorido, mientras el de cabellos cenizos elevaba una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Pero mi amor por ustedes es tan grande que ni siquiera eso puede evitar que les ame—.

Los cuatro hermanos suspiraron agotados, envolviéndose mutuamente en un abrazo de protección antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse atrapar por el sueño. Había sido una noche agotadora y necesitaban recuperar energías, porque seguro que los días siguientes serían aún peores.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me alegra mucho de que les guste mi fic, lamento la tardanza pero mis exámenes me tienen ahogada Dx_

_¡Las veo la próxima semana con el siguiente!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**El Sirenito  
****Serie: **Yu Gi Oh! (Universo Alterno)  
**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Nota:** Los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo como forma de entretención para mí y para las personas que leerán esto. La historia está completamente inspirada tanto en el cuento de Hans Christian Andersen "La Sirenita" como en la adaptación cinematográfica de Disney. Esta es la re adaptación de un fic antiguo escrito por mi misma, por lo que, a pesar de estar un poco mejor redactado, es lo más ñoño y predecible del mundo. Ojalá les guste de todas formas. Sin más preámbulo, el capítulo.

* * *

**El Sirenito  
****Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Capítulo 6**

El tintineo de las cucharas en las tazas era todo lo que se escuchaba en el enorme comedor de la mansión Kaiba. Tratando de mantener la compostura, Seto bebía elegantemente de su taza de té intentando evitar darle importancia a la forma en como su hermano menor le observaba mientras bebía de su leche con la mirada clavada en él.

Removiéndose algo incómodo finalmente dejó la taza sobre el platillo mirando penetrantemente a su hermano.

—De acuerdo ¿qué te causa tanta gracia?— preguntó irritado ante la sonrisita ajena.

Mokuba solo pudo ahogar una ligera risa, dejando su taza también.

—Tú— indicó, agregando rápidamente antes de que el otro le regañase —Es que te has comportado tan atípicamente. ¿Por qué cogiste de esa forma al príncipe Joey? Los sirvientes no pueden dejar de hablar de eso—.

Con algo de molestia Seto giró la cabeza hacia una de las sirvientas que esperaba al lado de la puerta, quien se asustó y rápidamente se retiró dejándoles solos. Rumiando algo, Seto volvió a beber de su taza, mirando a Mokuba.

—Ese cachorro rubio es un terco—.

La risa del menor resonó en el comedor, mientras este sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Cachorro? Ten cuidado, que es un príncipe—.

—Por favor, Mokuba ¿te dieron algún anillo, emblema o algún nombre famoso? Sé que tienen porte aristocrático, pero eso no nos dice nada—.

—Ellos son príncipes, Seto, yo lo sé—.

El hermano mayor solo suspiró mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

—No discutiré contigo, Moky—.

En ese momento el respetuoso saludo del mayordomo de la mansión hizo que ambos hermanos se irguiesen un poco guardando silencio.

La fría figura de Gozaburo Kaiba entró en el comedor exactamente mientras el reloj daba las nueve campanadas, caminando hacia su puesto y sentándose con elegancia nata.

—Buenos días, Mokuba, Seto—.

Si no fuese por su fría voz y la cero emotividad, incluso podría tomarse como un saludo amable. Pero no lo era. Ambos respondieron al saludo, esperando a que le sirvieran a Gozaburo sin volver a tocar bocado ninguno de los dos. El hombre se llevó la taza de té a los labios con un gesto característico de los Kaiba, antes de mirar a sus hijastros.

—¿Qué es eso que tanto comenta la servidumbre? ¿Príncipes?—.

El menor solo asintió y no tardó en explicar todo, omitiendo convenientemente el espectáculo que su hermano había dado junto con el mayor de los príncipes. El Duque escuchó en silencio, asintiendo levemente cuando Mokuba terminó su relato, acariciando su barbilla con una sonrisa amarga.

—Así que príncipes. Ya veremos si realmente lo son—.

Ambos hermanos se observaron levemente, antes de asentir a las palabras de su padrastro. Ambos se sentían ligeramente incómodos al pensar en si ese hombre iba a darles alguna prueba o algo así. Seto comenzaba a sentir asco por la comida frente a él.

—Por cierto, no deben olvidar que hoy tendremos visitas. Vuestros primos—.

—Es cierto— asintió Mokuba sonriendo complacidamente —Vienen Bakura y Atemu. Hace mucho que no los vemos juntos—.

Seto solo cabeceó en acuerdo, mientras el Duque acababa su desayuno poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia la salida.

—Estaré en mi despacho. Si el Príncipe Bakura pide mi presencia llámenme, sino, no— les ordenó con una mirada fiera antes de retirarse.

Seto solo siguió con la mirada a su padrastro hasta que desapareció antes de suspirar llevándose una mano a la cabeza masajeándose las sienes. Ese fue el momento en el que Mokuba recordó el problema que le quitaba el sueño antes de lo sucedido en la mañana. A causa de todo el movimiento lo había olvidado por completo. Estiró su mano a través de la mesa y sujetó la mano de su hermano mayor, sonriendo tristemente.

—No quieres casarte con ella ¿verdad?—.

La sonrisa sarcástica de Seto era algo muy familiar para el menor, por lo que solo pudo sonreír más.

—¿Cómo crees, Moky? ¿No ves que estoy bailando de felicidad?—.

—A pesar de todo Tea es una buena chica—.

—Y una cotorra— replicó el ce cabellos marrones poniéndose de pie mientras soltaba la mano de Mokuba antes de suspirar —Pero si es una buena chica. Iré a dar una vuelta—.

El mayor salió del comedor a paso raudo dejando solo a Mokuba allí mirando con tristeza hacia afuera junto con el mayordomo.

—El amo Seto no se ve nada feliz— comentó el mayordomo de cabellos castaños.

—¿Tú lo estarías con un matrimonio arreglado, Tristan?—.

—Supongo que no— aceptó.

Mokuba solo suspiró, mientras se levantaba de la mesa sintiéndose cansado a pesar de apenas ser las diez de la mañana. Demasiadas emociones juntas.

* * *

Verdaderamente no tenía sueño así que luego de esperar a que sus hermanos se durmiesen, se levantó con cautela de aquella cómoda y enorme cama, abrigando bien a los otros tres.

Observó con amor infinito los bellos rostros dormidos de los menores, antes de mirar el cuarto alrededor. Lucía elegante pero simple, paredes con papel tapiz claro, suelos alfombrados y algo como una medusa de piedras colgando del techo. Parecía algo peligroso ahora que lo miraba bien.

Sus piernas aún no le sostenían del todo, así que decidió entrenar un poco para sostenerse en pie. Cayó un par de veces y ocasionaba ruido y sus rodillas dolían a pesar de la gruesa alfombra azul por lo que decidió bajar a la playa. Allí la arena le sostendría.

Afirmándose de las paredes y caminando con lentitud, salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el Hall. Nadie se veía por allí, así que simplemente abrió las puertas y salió.

¡Por Poseidón! Que maravillosa viste tenía el portal de la Mansión Kaiba. La Mansión se encontraba en un pequeño valle que daba al mar y desde entre los cerros venía un camino de tierra, seguramente para los carruajes y los caballos.

Había un gran campo y bosque por la parte trasera, mientras que por el frente se extendía un gran jardín, un laberinto de setos y un poco más allá unas escaleras de piedra daban a la playa.

– Es un lugar hermoso – tuvo que aceptar mientras paso a paso, con extremo cuidado avanzó por el jardín.

Los olores y colores de tantas flores diferentes le embriagaban, tanto que incluso olvidó que no podía caminar bien. Podía ver verde, azul, rojo, rosa, amarillo y un millón de colores más que en las profundidades del océano apenas se podían distinguir. Aquí todo parecía mucho más vivo, más… brillante.

Explorando todo con la mirada, con los pulmones llenos de olores distintos, Joey llegó hasta las escaleras de piedra, las que bajó afirmado del barandal que poseían, hasta que aquella inconfundible figura.

Su corazón latió desbocado, sin embargo se obligó a tener calma y anteponer su orgullo herido antes de su corazón anhelante. Era el momento arreglar cierto asuntito pendiente.

* * *

Los cabellos pelirrojos de la sirena se movieron con violencia mientras esta nadaba a todo lo que daba su bella cola verde, escapando del palacio que se encontraba totalmente alborotado.

Los cuatro príncipes habían desaparecido el día anterior y todos, desde el Rey Tritón, las hermanas y los sirvientes, se encontraban completamente angustiados buscándoles, y ella no era ninguna excepción.

Por supuesto que estaba preocupada por sus hermanos, pero en ese momento tenía algo más importante que hacer. De solo pensarlo sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmesí y su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido.

Con un chapoteo algo exagerado, emergió a la superficie mientras rogaba a todas las deidades del mar el que su amado estuviese allí. Y para su sorpresa y alegría, así fue.

Sus cabellos castaños eran movidos por el viento al igual que las ropas que enfundaban ese cuerpo de ensueño, mientras que sus ojos azules se perdían en algo más allá que ella no alcanzaba a ver.

Hace días que Serenity le había visto en aquella playa y había caído irremediablemente enamorada a primera vista. Tan guapo y elegante. ¿Qué importaba que fuese un hombre? Ella conseguiría un par de piernas y le enamoraría. Ese hombre sería solo suyo, de nadie más.

—Solo mío—.

Su voz, manchada de deseos egoístas había perdido la belleza habitual. Sus ojos brillaban, pero no de una manera agradable. Era increíble como esa bella joven podía cambiar tanto tan solo por un deseo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una segunda figura entró en la escena, haciendo que perdiese el habla por un momento mientras sus ojos se abrían ampliamente. No podía ser, ¡no podía! ¿Qué hacía Joey allí?

Trató de tranquilizarse, diciéndose que debía ser una coincidencia. No tenía idea de cómo Joey había conseguido piernas, pero no había porqué temer. Y entonces lo vio. Vio como Joey tropezaba y era atrapado gentilmente por los fuertes brazos del amor de su vida. Pudo ver como ese hombre se inclinaba y susurraba en el oído de su hermano, y como el rostro de este enrojecía de la forma en que solo un enamorado podía enrojecer.

Serenity ni siquiera notó cuando las lágrimas de rabia pura comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras apretaba los puños con ira. ¡¿Por qué su hermano?! ¡¿Qué rayos hacía allí?! ¡Ese hombre era suyo! ¡SUYO!

No queriendo torturarse más con esa odiosa imagen, aun llorando la sirena se sumergió entre las olas con la mente llena de promesas de venganza.

Ese hombre iba a ser suyo, no le interesaba si tenía que luchar contra su propio hermano.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAN! A los fans de Serenity, no me odies, era necesario tener una malvada, y por una vez dejé descansar a Mai. Celos pueden ser algo muy poderoso, aunque esperemos que no demasiado._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, ustedes son quienes me animan para seguir actualizando! Lamento el retraso y espero que les guste, a pesar de que metimos un poco de drama. Como adelanto les aviso que ya para el próximo capítulo reaparecen nuestros guapos Yamis, Bakura y Atemu, así que ¡espérenlos con ansias!_

_Si me regalan muchos reviews quizás se los deje como regalo de navidad 3_

_De cualquier forma, espero que pasen unas muy felices fiestas con todos sus seres queridos! Un beso._


End file.
